


Im-Paws-ition

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Spoilers, chapter 10, or aftermath thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: Ignis's hands took the brunt of the transformation. (AU)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	Im-Paws-ition

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Mec, for your enthusiasm for this idea, and this pun in the title.

Ignis rested his eyes against the throbbing behind them.

Noct had thrown himself down at one end of the carriage, and that hydraulic pause in Gladio's tread was no doubt the carriage section door. Idle chatter had resumed among the other passengers, only one of which seemed to have even noticed their altercation.

"Hey, you know, maybe the dining car has steak, I could go..."

"I will eat at Cartanica."

"Oh," Promoto said. "Then I'll just--" and he sat down again across from Ignis, one knee bouncing restlessly like the prey he smelt like.

Ignis would not eat in the dining car; he had not discovered the knack of using cutlery when one no longer had thumbs.

_You don't need target practice, Iggy. You need training for the knives you've got on your hands!_

Ignis counted silently backward from ten.

He was grateful that Noctis was alive. He had offered the Ring of the Lucii anything, everything, to protect the King, even if only for the last time. 

And he was grateful that it had not unmade him too wildly to travel onwards. He could still walk, though his legs now longed to run. Shirtsleeves concealed easily enough the fine fur that the Ring had burnt up his arms in patches and swirls.

Gladio had disagreed, and at length, but he had also given Ignis the gloves that currently sheathed his paws. Time would tell how long he would need them.

Ignis was grateful that Prompto occupied himself reviewing photographs, having given up on conversation. With his lips pressed together, no one on the train would notice if some of his teeth were now inhumanly sharp.

Flat Imperial scrubland flew past them at the speed of the train. 

When they next met the Chancellor, Ignis would tear out his throat.


End file.
